Awesomer
by public static void
Summary: The discovery of their animagus forms makes Sirius jealous.


**For the Chiklets Game Competition, by halffictionalprincess. NeonDomino gave me the prompts Jealous!Sirius, enchanted, and stuffed panda. Also for the Ultimate Battle! Competition -** friendship **.**

 **Harry Potter and these amazing characters belong to JK Rowling :)**

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was eerily quiet that night, with most of the seventh years studying for their upcoming NEWTs. That meant the Marauders were not welcome there, unless they wanted to face McGonagall about it; they were warned by the Head of House herself, and with the summer holidays aproaching fast, they didn't want to risk their chances of an assignment-loaded summer.

Besides, they had other things in mind that requiered utmost attention. For example, finally knowing what kind of animal would they transform into.

"I think James will be a bear," Remus said, smiling happily because of what is friends' transformation meant for him. "Think about it. He's strong, and protective like bears are."

Peter nodded, grinning. "I want to be something small so I can listen to people's secrets and have some blackmail for when you're not there to protect me."

Sirius felt sad at hearing his friend's words, for they were true and meant he was only safe from the bullies when he was with the rest of them. And then they were the bullies, but they were the good guys, of course!

"Sirius will be a snake, or maybe a fox," said James, playing with the enchanted parchment they had been working on: their second greatest project. "With all his Slytherin traits, I would not doubt it."

"You wound me, my friend!" he exclaimed melodramatically. He was not proud of his upbringing, but he would never deny his ambition, or greatness. It just wasn't in him to be humble. "I will be something simple and yet charming. A dragon, maybe."

"Maybe a dog, then. They're charmingly simple and they are always getting in some kind of trouble, just like you," commented Peter, ruining his fun with his logical explanations.

Remus laughed at Peter's words, making Sirius frown.

"Peter's right. I bet you're a Chihuahua dog."

They were suddenly startled by a crack and and a muffled cry when James plucked a leaf off the mandrake they had stolen from Herbology.

"The leaves are ready," he said. "Time to take the potion."

Sirius immediately drank from the small cauldron sitting by the window, not even caring to test the potion for efficacy first, as was recommended by the book _Animagi and the Methods to Secretely Become One_ , by George Bison.

"Am I becoming something else?" he asked his friends, looking at his hands and shaking his feet. "I feel like myself."

"That would mean you are a donkey animagus," James commented offhandedly, searching for a specific page on the book. "It says here that you should look at yourself in a mirror, and your animal should appear behind you."

Sirius went to the bathroom and looked at himself.

"I must be a short animal because I can't see anything."

"Try enlarging the mirror," said Remus. "Bring it here."

Sirius did and put it against the wall.

"I'm a grim!" he exclaimed happily. "Think of all the deathly scares I could give people! Maybe if Bella sees me she would actually die of fear."

"Well, that means Remus lost his bet," said James. "A dog, but not a Chihuahua."

"Hey! A grim is not a common dog. A grim is the omen of death. If you see one you die. How many common dogs can do that?"

"A dog is a dog, Sirius," said Remus, grinning and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Maybe James and I could teach you some tricks."

Sirius harshly elbowed Remus' side, causing him to laugh.

"Get your paws off me!" Remus told him, still laughing. "Besides, I want to see what James transforms into. I bet, again, that he's something more impressive than a dog, however big and _scary_ it might be."

Remus words stung, hurting his pride. "Well, then you can go and hug him."

"Aw, Sirius is jealous!" chanted Peter merrily. "But Remus will have to wait. I already drank my potion."

He stood behind Peter when he stepped in front of the mirror. "Well, I got my wish and I'm _small_ , but I don't think I quite like this animal."

"What are you? A worm?" prompted James, trying to see into the mirror, even knowing only Peter could see his animal.

"I'm a rat," he said, disappointed. "I expected a small cat or something like that."

"Well, you can not be as impressive as _mighty James_!" bellowed Sirius, arms crossed and furrowed face.

"Oh, come on, Sirius, don't be mad," said James, grinning. "We all know I'm awesomer than you."

"Awesomer isn't a word," pointed out Remus.

"It is, my dear Remus. Please inform yourself before contradicting me. Anyways! It's my turn."

James drank his portion of the potion and grimaced. "How could you drink this? Is sickly sweet."

"Not as sickly sweet at that stupid stuffed panda you got for Evans," said Sirius, still somber.

"Stop it already, Sirius," James said, his cheeks coloring red at the thought of the rejected plush toy he had loved and Lily had laughed at. "And I am awesome!"

Remus grinned. "Told you! What are you, James? A bear? A lion?"

"He must be something greater," intervened Peter. "Maybe an hippogriff?"

"I bet he's an ass!" mocked Sirius in a Remus-like voice.

"I'm a stag!" James exclaimed, touching his head. "Do you think that's a sign of Lily cheating on me?"

"You're not even dating her," Sirius added. "Though maybe you could date Remus, as he thinks you are _so amazing._ "

Peter and James laughed at Sirius' jealousy.

"Nah, I prefer redheads with pretty green eyes," James said, smiling dumbly. "Do you think Lily would mind if I call her my deer?"

"The word you're looking for, is doe, James, deer. And, I consider myself a dog person," Remus told them, smiling still and putting his arm over Sirius' shoulders again. "Oh, but of course. A grim is not a dog, right guys?"

"Shut up, Remus!" said Sirius, blushing. "And I'm still awesomer than James' stupid goat."


End file.
